undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
MY Life For You/Issue 2
Issue 2 of MY Life For You by User:Hellfire36o Dawn of Hell Aaron puts down the chair. Everyone looks at Vat, whom after taking such an impact was leaning against the wall with his blood sprayed on the wall. "Jesus fucking christ man, you killed him." said Trevor. "Well, it was to see if this whole shit was some kind of joke or if this real. Since none of the teachers came in to stop me, then I say this is real." said Aaron. Chad rushes and tackles Aaron. Aaron on the ground, Chad gives a hard punch to Aaron's face. Chad in anger,"God dammit man, you've done it now." someone in the classroom said, "Chad what are you doing?""What does it look like I am doing? This motherfucker just killed a person. He might have lost it and will probably go for us next." replied Chad. "Trevor take Kim, and get out of here." "Alright." replied Trevor. "OH MY GOD!" yelled Kim. Kim points at Vat, who slowly gets up. "What the hell, after taking a hit like that, he should be dead." said Gav, a person that always looked down on people due to his grades being extremely high. Shortly after Mr.Talfo, slowly gets up as well. "what the hell is this? What are they some kind of zombies?" said Chad. Aaron gets up "It seems that my choice was right after all." Vat attacks one of the female students, Christie. Vat starts gnawing on her right arm. Trevor grabs a chair and charges at Vat. "YOU SON OF A BITCH, LET HER GO," Trevor swings the chair and hits Vat in the face. Trevor continues to smash Vat's face with the chair. Mr.Talfo gets up, and tries to attack one of the students. Aaron grabs his chair and swings the chair to the left, hitting Talfo in the face. He then uses the momentum of the swing, spins, and kicks Talfo in the stomach, pushing him back. Then Aaron swings the chair downward, causing Talfo to fall. Kim rushes to Christie. "Are you alright?" "That asshole fucking bit me." replied Christie. Christie looks at Trevor "Thanks, Trevor." Trevor's face gets a little red, "Yeah, no problem." "We should probably get that cleaned up." said Kim. Chad notices Aaron looking at Christie. Aaron seems concerned about Christie's condition. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING! We need to get rid of her." yelled Gav. "What, why?" said Kim. "You saw what happened to Mr.Talfo. Just like in the movies, if she's bit then she becomes one of them." replied Gav. Trevor rushes at Gav, grabs him by the neck, and then puts him against the wall. "Shut the fuck up man, if you dare say that one more time, I am going fucking kick your ass." "wait, I think Gav is right. Seeing what happened to Mr.Talfo, we should be cautious." said Aaron. Trevor lets go Gav. "That's right let go of me you useless shit." Trevor turns to Gav and punches him in the face. Gav falls to the ground, knocked out cold. Judy, one of classmates, goes to the door and looks out. "I didn't notice this but there is a lot of noise going on in the hallways." "So it's not just this place, but the whole school?" said Chad. "OH MY GOD, I NEED TO GET OUT HERE." said one of the students, then ran outside the door. Everyone else followed. The only people that were left in the room were, Aaron, Chad, Kim, Trevor, Christie, Judy, and the knocked out Gav. "We need to get Christie out here." said Kim. Judy goes to Christie, and wraps Christie's arm around her neck. "Let me help you, come on lets get out of here." "Yeah, come on Chad, grab a chair and lets go." said Trevor. Chad replied "yeah, just give me a sec to let this all sink in." Aaron looks out the window, he can see the main entrance, and some other entrances as well. "Wait." said Aaron. Everyone looks at Aaron. "We shouldn't leave the school just yet." "what the hell are you talking about? We need to get the hell out of here." said Chad. "Yeah, you guys and everyone else at this school." replied Aaron. Aaron then points outside. "Look at the main entrance." Chad walks over to window and looks out. Aaron continues "you can see that main entrance has a lot of people trying to get out, and you can see the other entrances are the same. There are over 3000 people in this school, and 6 entrances." "So" replied Trevor. "So it's not a good idea to head over there just yet. Think about it, 3000 students trying to escape the school through 6 entrances. That's still a lot of people trying to squeeze through the doors. And think about if 50 of the people turned into zombies, if we go now, then there is a good change that we will get attacked." Chad and Trevor look at each other and think that what Aaron said we correct. "So what do you think we should do" said Chad. Aaron sits on a desk and looks at the group. "We need to get weapons." "where" said Judy. "The Auto Shop" replied Aaron. "This might be a gamble though, if I am wrong then were as good as dead. But since this was an unexpected event, I don't people thought about getting weapons, but first thought about getting out here. If I'm right then there should be some weapons there." Trevor thinks a bit, then looks at his chair. "But we already have these chairs." Aaron looks at Trevor. "Do you think you can carry that the whole time? The chair is too heavy and swinging it will make tired fast. So we need to get something smaller but just as deadly." Chad looks at Kim, "alright lets go to the Auto Shop then." Everyone gets up. Chad, Trevor, and Aaron picks up a chair. "What should do about him?" said Judy. "Gav? The guy is a bigger douche bag than Chad, so leave him" said Aaron. "Fuck you" said Chad. Chad looks at everyone, he notices that Kim looks scared. He walks over to her, "Don't worry babe, we'll be fine." "yeah, ok" said Kim. Chad looks at Christie, she looks to be fine other than being a little pale. Chad goes to the door, "alright lets go." Category:Uncategorized